Conducting regression analysis based on a very large dataset may require an undesirably large number of resources. Regression analysis may correspond to a statistical process for estimating the relationships among variables. It may be used to predict or forecast a given action or event and may be based on analyzing historical or test data containing variables that contribute to the prediction and forecasting. Similarly, ranking content based on a very large dataset may also require an undesirably large number of resources.